


unconsciousness

by Paradichlorobenzene



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradichlorobenzene/pseuds/Paradichlorobenzene
Summary: The magic of having two Crests takes a toll, shortened life and wishing to be given more of that 'magic'. Such material only gives pain, because it is the hope of living.
Kudos: 1





	unconsciousness

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder how it is to be Lysithea on the daily. To know I might die in some years... how would that be?

The invisible things in life are all around her, every day. Unlike people who are haunted by the dead and whatnot, only doom is here to breathe over her. Understanding the concept of soon death, that's why we must take life for granted.  
  
Forever and ever, the merry go round of everyone's lives goes on. Do they worry about their lives ended short because of the upcoming war? Lysithea wonders how it is to be someone with one crest or maybe none at all, but with none, people say there's no worth. They're wrong, even if you don't have a crest you can make impacts.  
  
In the starry sky, she has begun to believe the brightest ones will soon be her. For when she dies, perhaps she'll be reborn. In such painful times, the wind outside feels lovely. Lysithea breathes, knowing there is no end to this. Understanding this and that, it's a bit scary. It's miserable only having memories to look back at.  
  
If she could go anywhere in the world, any time, she wouldn't know her choice. She's not like Marianne, who suffered from depression and drowned in negativity. Lysithea wants to find more in life, but maybe right now isn't the time. She feels the pink arc of a dawn rising, the sky looking like Ignatz's paintings.  
  
By putting the lives of people into our works, we can feel both parties live on.  
  
Her will to live... that can be found out soon. This is just the start, soon she'll walk in the path she believes in. No longer the same as ever, such as that distant time. The break of dawn is lovely, Lysithea thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> this is bad bc i need to clear drafts. hope u liked


End file.
